The systems and methods described herein permit the identification of events, products, services and so forth that are related to a transaction with a customer (e.g., a caller), and offering to provide one or more notifications to the caller regarding the related event, product, service, etc.
The use of mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones and handheld computers, is expanding rapidly. These devices provide new opportunities for users to communicate with other users and organizations. Additionally, the increased use of mobile communication devices provides new opportunities for organizations to communicate with clients, customers and other users.
Existing systems permit users of mobile communication devices to contact organizations to retrieve information, such as event schedules and related information. These interactions are initiated by the user of the mobile communication device. With these systems, the user is responsible for initiating a communication to obtain the event schedules and related information.